


Encouragement

by iwazilla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Karasuno, M/M, Sawamura Daichi is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwazilla/pseuds/iwazilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga convinces his best friend to stop pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectginozasquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/gifts).



> For protectginozasquad, a.k.a. kageyamas-mom, one of my very favourite people <3 I love you a lot mom!

“Don’t you think his hair is the best thing you’ve ever seen?”

Suga snorted with laughter, looking over at Daichi as his best friend unashamedly stared across the room at Asahi, watching as the ace joked around with Nishinoya.

“Wow Daichi. You’re such a sap.”

“I am not!” Daichi turned to face Suga, indignant. “I’m just saying his hair is nice, is all.”

“Daichi! You haven’t taken your eyes off of him all night. Just admit it – you’ve got it bad.”

“I–,” Daichi started before being interrupted by loud, boisterous laughter. Nishinoya was re-enacting some sort of antics with Tanaka, the pair of them jumping around like monkeys, and Asahi was laughing with them, shaking his head slightly at whatever story they were telling. Hinata was somewhere between awestruck at the story and trying to get in on the re-enactment himself while an exasperated Kageyama stood next to Asahi, watching as his boyfriend bounced around endlessly.

“There you go again!”

“They were making noise! Of course I was going to look over there!”

“Yes, but you were looking directly at Asahi _and_ you were grinning like an idiot. Just admit it!”

Suga leaned back into the couch, drink in one hand, looking at Daichi knowingly. The captain sighed, sparing a quick glance back towards the ace before sitting back himself, head in his hands.

“Alright. I’ve got it bad.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I said, I’ve got it bad!”

He glanced up from his hands. Suga was smiling like the Cheshire cat, a look of triumph on his face.

“What are you smiling about?! I’m baring my soul to you here!”

“Daichi, so dramatic!”

Daichi groaned in response, sliding down further into the sofa and sipping his drink. “What do I do?”

“Tell him, of course.”

Daichi spluttered, choking on his drink.

“What?!”

“What? You’re just going to sit there pining over him forever?”

“Well no but—”

“So what’s the big deal?”

“I can’t just tell him! I don’t even know if he feels the same way!”

“How will you find out if you don’t ask?!”

Daichi ran a hand over his face, exasperated. “I just – I don’t want to mess things up.”

Suga’s smile became more sympathetic and he reached over to place a hand reassuringly on Daichi’s arm. “You won’t. I promise.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well,” Suga started, “I’ve caught him looking at you the same way.”

Daichi sat forward, listening intently. “Seriously?!”

“Mhmm. Quite a few times actually. In fact, he’s looking right now.”

Daichi whipped his head around quickly, catching Asahi’s gaze. The ace turned brick red, caught in the act of staring, and waved sheepishly before turning back to Nishinoya and Tanaka’s stage play.

Suga started laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Daichi narrowed his eyes at him, somewhat pink in the face.

“Shut up.”

“Way to be subtle you dork!” Suga replied, clutching his stomach.

Daichi smiled in spite of himself, partly due to Suga’s laughter. He had caught Asahi staring at him – at _him!_ He could hardly believe it.

“So,” Suga said finally, catching his breath after all the laughter. “When are you going to talk to him?”

“Suga!”

“I’m serious! It’s not that hard!”

“Yes it is!”

Suga sighed. “Daichi, honestly. What if I got him to talk to you?”

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, his heart beating faster.

“I don’t know, maybe I can tell him that you want to talk to him, or to meet you somewhere?”

“I… I dunno…”

“Come on! Daichi, captain of the Karasuno crows, risen from the dust, is frightened of telling somebody he likes them? The Daichi who’s saved serves from the likes of Oikawa, spikes from Bokuto? The Daichi that keeps Kageyama, Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka in check every single day is frightened of a little conversation?”

“It’s not just a little conversation!” Daichi fidgeted with his hands. “But… fine. I’ll talk to him.”

Suga beamed. “Excellent! Want me to set you up, or can you do it yourself? Have you got your big boy pants on?”

“You know you are really something tonight.”

“I have your best interests at heart, really.” Suga winked, watching as Daichi stood up and nervously glanced across the room.

“Now go get him!”

\---

Daichi, with a great deal of effort, eventually managed to pull Asahi away from the second years. Now he found himself and the ace standing against the wall outside and he had no idea what to say, or how to even start the conversation.

“Um, so…” he began nervously, fingers playing with a loose thread on his jacket.

“You know Daichi, if this is about earlier, I’m really sorry.” Asahi said, laughing nervously. “It’s kinda weird to stare at someone like that.”

“Oh no! No it’s fine, actually I wanted to tell you that I stare at you a lot too.”

Silence descended upon them as Daichi turned a deep shade of red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

_What the hell did I just say?!_

“You… stare a lot? At me?”

“I, well I –” Daichi cleared his throat, facing Asahi properly as the taller man looked at him in confusion. “That is to say, I… like you. A lot. And I don’t want to ruin anything you know, since we’re so close and all, but then Suga told me you stare too and that I stare too much and I just wanted to say—”

“It’s okay!” Asahi blushed a little, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s okay Daichi because, well… I like you too. A lot.”

“You do?! Really?”

“Aha, yeah I’ve liked you for quite a while but I didn’t really want to say anything… I was sure you didn’t feel the same way.”

Daichi could have yelled, he was so happy. He knew Suga would chastise them both for waiting so long, knowing they’d both held it off for such a long time, but right now all he could do was smile broadly, the action lighting up his entire face.

He moved forward, taking one of Asahi’s hands in his own and linking their fingers together. His breath caught as he did so, heart beating a million miles an hour. He couldn’t believe this was really happening.

“This is nice…”

“Yeah,” Asahi agreed, a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks. “It is.”

“Can I, um…” Daichi looked nervously at Asahi. “Can I kiss you?”

“Oh I mean yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

They moved closer to each other until their lips met, both softening instantly into the kiss. It was a little sloppy and neither of them knew what the hell they were doing but that was fine. They slowly learnt each other, uncaring that they were standing outside late at night – in full view of any wandering teammates.

It was how Suga found them fifteen minutes later, quickly hiding out of sight before they spotted him. He grinned to himself, pleased that his two best friends had finally gotten their act together.


End file.
